1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display panel which has a large number of display elements arranged in the same vertical plane to provide a display of a character, graph, pattern or the like, and display elements for use in the display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This conventional types of display panels are employed for providing a display of a traffic sign, a directional sign, an advertisement, time, date or like information. Display elements used in the past are usually formed with electrophoto conversion elements, and hence are of large power consumption. Further, the conventional display elements are readily broken by an external force and shortlived.